Hortus Rosae
by PandorasCurse17
Summary: Kagome and Miroku take a nighttime stroll into a mysterious garden and are greeted by the owner. Characters: Kagome and Miroku from Inuyasha and Youko Kurama from YYH


Week 35:  
Theme: Crossover (IY and YYH)  
Merry Christmas present to Kanzen ne Tsuki!

Title: Hortus Rosae  
Author: BelleDayNight  
Summary: Kagome and Miroku take a nighttime stroll into a mysterious garden and are greeted by the owner.  
Main characters: Kagome, Youko Kurama, and Miroku  
Words: 1598

Miroku turned to Kagome with a skeptical expression. "Are you sure about this Kagome-sama? I don't think such an object would make Sango easily forget my faults."

The girl from the future gave him a shrug and a quick smile. "It works for girls back home." She continued to drag her lecherous friend deeper into the dark woods. Mostly she wanted an excuse to go back and see the beautiful rose garden they had passed through earlier that afternoon.

Naturally, Inuyasha hadn't wanted to stop, Shippo was hungry and tired, and Sango was not in a good mood. Back at the camp Shippo was asleep curled up against Kirara, Sango was ignoring everyone while pretending to be asleep, and Inuyasha was summoned by Kikyou's soul collectors.

Kagome wasn't upset about Inuyasha this time. She had come to accept the fact that he would always feel obligated to answer Kikyou's call for him. It hurt her pride more than anything, but ever since she was the one that kept Kikyou from dying months ago she didn't seem to mind nearly as much.

Miroku didn't question his odd friend anymore. Mostly he was just glad to not be around an angry Sango. Besides, he wasn't one to complain about taking a walk with a beautiful young woman into the dark woods. If that young woman didn't happen to be one of his best friends he probably would have had more fun with it. He slipped his arm around her shoulder, to offer protection of course. Kagome stopped walking and raised her brow at him.

His arm dropped back to his side and he cleared his throat. "I believe we're almost there," he offered instead.

A large grin broke out across the dark haired woman's face as she looked straight ahead to where the moonbeams seemed to spotlight the most beautiful garden she had ever seen. She took off at a run, Miroku trailing behind after rolling his eyes at her enthusiasm.

Kagome took hold of Miroku's sleeve and pulled him to kneel beside her before a particularly stunning rose bush. "Isn't it the most beautiful thing you have ever seen?" She awed over the large and fully blooming roses of various shades of pink, red, and violet. "The Japanese rose is the official flower of Hokkaido," she informed him.

Miroku reached out to touch the flower stems, drawing his hand away fast when it was pricked by a thorn. "We're not in Hokkaido and they aren't all beautiful," he frowned at his finger.

Kagome stood back up and gestured towards the large cascading bushes of roses deeper into the garden. She reached down for Miroku's arm again and pulled him along with her to investigate. "What kind of roses do you suppose these are?"

He shrugged, "The pink smelly kind?" He suggested with a weary smile.

A soft thud could be heard behind them and they quickly turned, eyes growing wide at the sight before them. It was a demon, but like Sesshoumaru and Kouga he was quite humanoid in appearance. He was tall, had golden eyes, and what looked like the puppy ears that Inuyasha had standing erect on top of his silvery crown of hair.

The being approached them confidently, wearing clothing that looked more akin to a Greek toga than something of Japanese origin. "It is called the kengai, weeping roses," he explained in a soft, hypnotic voice.

Kagome whispered up in Miroku's ear, "He doesn't have any jewel shards."

"I do not sense any danger from him either," Miroku whispered back.

The demon grinned at them, revealing his sharp canine teeth while the ears standing on top of his head twitched. "It's remarkable what good hearing I have thanks to these," he told them, enjoying the blush that spread over the females face and the cringe done by the male.

"How do you know about these roses?" Kagome asked. The demon was quite attractive and she could feel that she was still blushing and hating her complexion for it.

"That would be because it is my garden," the demon told her closing his eyes briefly. The next thing Kagome knew was that the cascading roses, or weeping roses she was just admiring seemed to come alive. The bush seemed to grow and extend and come rushing towards her. Then, the most remarkable thing happened.

The roses seemed to be dancing. "What?" Kagome gasped, as some of the various purple and pale pink flowers began to tickle her skin. It felt remarkably sensual and the dance was hypnotic, like the demon's voice.

"He's a kitsune and he's manipulating the roses," Miroku answered, casting the other male a suspicious look.

"The name is Youko Kurama," the kitsune in question introduced himself, giving a royal bow and flashing another confident grin at the pair. He narrowed his golden eyes and the roses circled around both Kagome and Miroku, trapping them within a thorny prison. Oddly enough, neither were scratched by the thorns.

Youko's golden eyes flashed, "Now if you'd be so kind as to reveal your identities."

"I'm Kagome and this is Miroku," Kagome answered for the both of them.

Youko walked towards them and circled the pair, thinking over her answer. "Why would two humans venture out in my woods? Humans generally stay clear of this area, even ones with holy powers." He added, noticing the rosary around Miroku's hand.

"We're searching for Naraku," Miroku answered the kitsune. It was obvious this was no attachment of Naraku, at least he hoped it wasn't. "You wouldn't happen to know where he is do you?"

Youko began to laugh and then released the two humans from their thorny prison, making certain the soft rose petals gently caressed Kagome's skin in the process. "You must have a death wish and I certainly wish to no longer contain you." He gestured grandly towards his gardens. "Enjoy the gardens for it will be gone soon."

Kagome ran her hands over her bare arms, feeling tingly from the roses dancing over them so recently. "Why will they be gone?"

Youko looked down at the young woman in the strange green and white clothing. "Because I am not staying here and they will not thrive without my power," he explained. He reached out and ran his clawed fingers through the dark tresses of the human's hair. "I can tend to your gardens should you desire," he offered, looking back into her eyes with his golden mesmerizing gaze.

"Hypnotic kitsunes," Miroku muttered, taking hold of Kagome's arm and yanking her away from the silver haired fox demon. He hoped that Shippo wouldn't grow up to be like this flower nut.

Kagome felt strangely disappointed to no longer being touched by Youko. "It is getting late, we should be returning to the others."

Youko watched solemnly for a moment, before disappearing again into the shadows. Miroku led Kagome back towards the camp, jealous that he even with his skills at charming women that the fox demon had more talent than him. "We forgot to get the roses," Kagome informed him when they were almost back to the camp.

"I'd rather take a beating over the head from Sango than to be around that demon any longer," Miroku grunted.

The next morning, after a half-cooked breakfast, the group was preparing to leave and continue on their quest for the Shikon no Tama and Naraku. Inuyasha kept glancing at both Kagome and Miroku suspiciously for the strange flowery scent on them, but since Kagome no longer asked him questions when he went to see Kikyou he was going to do his best to return the favor.

They had not traveled far when Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks, readying his sword to attack the demon that was heading straight towards them. All he could do was blink in surprise as his face grew red in anger at the sight before him.

A silver haired fox demon stood beside Kagome, placing an exotic looking rose behind her ear and running his fingers through her silky dark hair. Inuyasha's canine ears picked up every word that passed between them.

"My precious Kagome, you forgot to take one of my roses with you last night," Youko cooed. He cupped Kagome's smooth cheek in his palm and leaned in, kissing her soundly on the lips and taking her breath away. "I certainly hope to run into you sometime in the future."

Kagome was speechless, smiling with a dazed expression on her face while Shippo tugged on her skirt, trying to get her attention. Her eyes followed the mysterious demon as he made his way to where Miroku and Sango stood.

Youko Kurama took Sango's hand in his and kissed the back of her knuckles. He then tucked a rose behind her ear. "Miroku came to me last night, seeking one of my special roses for you." His golden eyes met Miroku's indigo ones for a moment before returning his spellbinding gaze to Sango. "I do hope you can find it in your heart to forgive him of his discretions."

Sango nodded absently, willing to agree to anything the fox demon suggested. Kurama gave Inuyasha a narrowed eyed look before he vanished from sight. The dog-demon began to growl and was about to take off after him, but stopped when Kagome had taken hold of his arm.

"Let's go Inuyasha, we've got to get moving if we want to reach the next village before dark," she told him. Inuyasha tried to ignore the fact that she was fondling the rose tucked behind her ear.


End file.
